<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Left the Sword, Surely We'd All Be Dust! by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890879">If I Left the Sword, Surely We'd All Be Dust!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Cookie takes on an undesired challenge. But is it all in his h-... His hum...I er uh- I forgot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Left the Sword, Surely We'd All Be Dust!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugh, I feel a little bad. Not being upset about this whole ordeal. Well, I AM upset about it. I've lost a lot... A lot. But when I lost all those things I felt useless. What's a knight good for when they have no one to protect? No one was there, except the rotting corpses of everyone I cared about. Worst part about it is that I had to make them corpses. What was I supposed to do, let them kill me? No thanks. They didn't live their full run, it's not fair to them. I wish I could go back and tell them not to go out, or to just stay with me. I can't though. What I can do though is protect new cookies! It's my life mission now! And I'm going to do things right this time, even if all I'm good for is transport.</p><p>" OK! We're here! The market." I call out, hopping off my horse, and grabbing my sword. It's not actually a horse, it's a unicorn. But who's to say I'd let my secret get out? Hah! <br/>The market used to be so charming, now it's nothing but a cracked trail, with some busted stands tipped off on the side. I can barely take looking at it, I just want to burst into tears. " Let's see... On the far far left, there should be canned foods there!"</p><p>" Isn't uncommon to find canned foods at a market? We sure hit luck, hm!" Cherry Blossom cheered, skipping over to the booth I mentioned.</p><p>I start running after her. " Cherry Blossom Cookie, wait! We don't know what's over there!" She sure is one fast cookie, but so is the Jellywalker who came out of a booth when she wasn't looking. Dammit, I feel like I'm already failing! I was wrong, there's more than one, out of nowhere, two more appeared. Cherry Blossom still didn't see. She seems like the type of cookie to have the habit of happily skipping, with her eyes closed. How clumsy. Fortunately, I caught a hold of her umbrella, that was being dragged behind her. Once I grabbed it, Cherry Blossom was jotted backwards. Maybe a bit too harshly, oops. She finally opens her eyes.</p><p>" Eek! Jellywalker!" She clasps her hand over her mouth in fear, I don't blame her. Jellywalkers are an amalgamation of what was once a cookie. Skin practically hanging on by a thread in some places. Busted brains, golden glowing eyes, it's disgusting.<br/>It doesn't take long until I'm in front of Cherry Blossom, and continue to run towards them. What is this? It sounds like I'm <em>bragging.</em> I'm not. This scares me just as much as anyone else. I'd honestly be anywhere else than here right now. That's on over exaggeration, but the point comes through. I finally get close enough towards the Jellywalkers, two run off, lucky me. But one is still there, which isn't as lucky, huh? I tackle it, rolling over a couple of times.</p><p>" Knight Cookie are you insane?!" Cherry Blossom calls out, sounds like she didn't go back to the others. Good to know!</p><p>" A little!" I joke. Not very like me to do, especially when there's a Jellywalker tackling me. I grab it's neck with one hand to fend off while I grab my sword. I'm about to pull another risky move though. I grab my sword, and hover it over the Jellywalker back, then of course, jot it down through it's torso. Not enough for it to hit me though. Another fun fact about Jellywalkers: They're like chickens. You can do a swift cut and they'll still run around. Which is what happened which this one. I didn't try stabbing it again though. For many reasons. For one: I knew who this was. I could recognize the face, a little to well, it made me uncomfortable. " Bastard." I took my sword out, and threw it to the ground, placing my other free hand around it's neck too. This is so violent. I have no idea how anyone could bare through this. It's like something you'd see in a fictional fan-made story. Over the top and unethical. For Millennial's sake, I'm strangling someone. I don't have enough energy for this. <br/>I let go of it's neck, letting the corpse topple onto me, I then sit up. I grab the corpse, stand up, and chuck it over a stand. Since I was there, I picked up the carton of canned food that was there, and headed back to the others, Cherry Blossom follows me.</p><p>" Hey. Sorry." Is all I manage to mutter out. Most of the other's are just staring at me, jaw dropped. I feel like a freak. The only ones who aren't are Angel and BlackBerry. BlackBerry is facing away, with Angel on her lap, she's covering their eyes. Good thing. " Are you guys OK?"</p><p>" Duh! We didn't go near that thing! Dude, we should be asking you!" Rockstar practically snaps back."</p><p>" Sorry... At least I didn't have to fend off the other two." I mutter.</p><p>Rockstar looks at me like I'm crazy. " What other two?"</p><p>" Th-There was only one Knight Cookie..." Cherry Blossom whimpers, probably still scared straight.</p><p>" Oh. My eyes were tricking me then." I smile. " I got the food." I hold out the crate. Cherry Blossom takes it and puts it in the wagon. " Ah, hold on, I forgot my sword." I wander back over to retrieve my sword. I feel awful now. They looked at me like I was the craziest person alive back there. I don't like to think I am. I hate this feeling, that everyone thinks I'm weird. Maybe that's just my head saying that. Saying that everyone dislikes me because I look and act so violent. That's truly how I feel. I can't tell them though, I don't think I can tell anyone really. I just need to man up, yeah? Yeah. Hah. I grab my sword and head back over, hopping back onto my horse.</p><p>" Knight Cookie! Why were you over there?" Angel hums hopping onto my shoulder. Their smile is too innocent, it really hurts.</p><p>" I wanted to stretch my legs a little more, is all!" I smiled, giving them a high-five.</p><p>" Why was Missy BlackBerry covering my eyes? Why do you have pink stuff on your armor. Is it jam? Can I taste it...?" Angel leans over and swipes some of the 'Jam' of my armor. Luckily I stop them before they can put it in their mouth.</p><p>" Ah- No that's a highly toxic liquid, I'm luckily it isn't seeping through my armor into my body, it's very deadly. Your angel powers are saving you know but if you taste that delicious smelling toxin it'll surely kill you. BlackBerry Cookie was playing silent peek-a-boo with you. She's very bad at it though, so don't bring it up. That clear things up?" I say as quickly as possible. Angel cookie yelps and shakes off the 'Jam'.</p><p>" Gee willikers! Thanks for telling me Knighty!" Angel Cookie hums. " Oh, we're starting to move again! I'll go sit down!" Angel Cookie gets off my shoulder and sits down in the wagon with the others as we start picking up speed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow now i have to put the violence tag on! I feel oh so very very accomplished. Now I can kill people off! Cutely though~ IM KIDDING..................a</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>